Symboitic
by Wayw4rd
Summary: A symbiotic relationship: a relation of two animals of different species where both cooperate tosurvive. Examples? Egrets and cattle, shrimp and fish, bees and flowers. NOT a wolf and a rabbit.
1. Chapter 1

S Chapter 1

/* This is my first RWBY fanfic. I was always interested in Velvet as more of a character than prop, something Monty admitted was on purpose. Anyway, here's my OC.

Name: Riley Mikhail

Species: Faunus (Wolf ears)

Age: 16

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Green

Emblem: Two knives crossed with a demon wing on one side, an angel wing on the other.

Clothing: Dark grey hoodie, grey bucket hat, blue jeans, black combat boots, grey fingerless gloves

Weapon: Stallion's Pryde- a blue ballistic knife and combat knife with gold trimming. The ballistic knife's blade is attached to the handle by a rope (like the Gambol Shroud) with the ability to be enhanced with dust. The combat knife transforms into a glock-like pistol.

Semblance: Umbra- allows Riley to disappear into shadows and move along them.

Background: Orphaned due to a dust mining accident. Former thief for the White Fang. Developed a deep bond with Blake. Left the White Fang along with her and is her little brother in all but blood. */

-Riley-

"Blake, what do you think will happen if people find out we're Faunus?" I asked my sister.

"Don't worry they won't. I'll make sure of it," she responded whilst reading her unmarked _Ninjas of Love_ novel. The one thing I appreciated most about having Blake for an older sister was how much I could rely on her to make me feel safer.

"SORRY, do you have any idea of what kind of damage you could have caused?"

"Uhh..."

"Give me that!" Me and my sister turned to see a white haired girl yelling at a red haired girl. "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

The red head hesitated.

"What are you, brain dead? Fire, water, lightning, energy! Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" the white haired girl demanded. She was answered by a sneeze from the red head, which set off a small explosion, sending a bottle of dust in our direction. My sister walked up to the duo, dust in hand, as I followed.

"Hey I said I was sorry princess," the red head spat.

"It's heiress actually," Blake corrected. "She's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss sighed.

"The same company known for its grueling Faunus labor and shady business partners," I snickered.

Weiss scowled at me. "How dare you!" She grabbed the bottle of dust from Blake's hand and stormed off.

I noticed my sister smirk and slip away, but before I could do the same, the remaining girl turned to me. "Sooo, I'm Ruby Rose, what's your name?"

"Riley, Riley Mikhail," I responded, pulling at my hood.

"So how old are you?" Ruby asked.

"16," I responded as I scanned the shadows for Blake.

"I'm 15," she volunteered. "My weapon is the Crescent Rose, a scythe/sniper rifle," she continued pulling out a giant scythe. "What's yours?"

"Stallion's Pryde," I responded. I pulled out my blue and gold trimmed combat knife with Pryde etched into it along with a matching ballistic knife. "The combat knife doubles as a pistol."

"Riley!" I heard Blake call.

"Sorry my sister's calling, gotta go," I said.

"Oh... Ok..." She responded before I walked off, feeling a little bit guilty.

-Blake-

I sighed as my little brother set up his sleeping bag next to mine. "You do know there's no way your hood will stay on all night, right?"

He looked up at me and I studied him. He was slightly shorter than me, wearing a dark-grey hoodie and a grey bucket hat that concealed his wolf ears and torn blue jeans. His reddish-brown hair contrasted with his dark golden eyes. "Well there's no way in hell I'm wearing a bow."

"Language," I scolded.

Riley scowled. "You're not my mother."

"But I am your sister," I smiled, setting down my book.

"Hello!" I looked up from my book so see a blonde dragging the red head from earlier towards us. "I believe you three might know each other."

"Aren't you… the girl that exploded?" I asked.

"Yeah," the smaller girl responded. "My name's Ruby. Your brother said his name was Riley, so what's your name?"

"Blake," I responded, going back to reading.

"Not very social," the blonde whispered to Ruby. "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow!"

"Um, thanks," I responded, not looking up from my book.

"And your hat looks good on you," Ruby said, examining my brother's grey bucket hat. "Why do you keep it on all of the time?"

I tensed, then collected myself to look at my brother who did the same. "He was born with a nasty birthmark on his scalp," I lied.

"Oh… nice night, don'tcha think?" Yang asked.

"It's lovely, almost as lovely as this book," I responded. They stared at me so I continued, "That I will continue to read… as soon as you leave."

"Yeah, this girls a lost cause," Yang sighed.

"So, what are you doing," Ruby asked my brother.

"Not really much," he said.

"Cool, wanna hang out before light's out?"

I held myself from chuckling. "Baited," I teased so low only Riley's Faunus ears could hear it. I saw him scowl at me before smiling wolfishly.

"Sure, all my sister will do will read her yaoi ninja novels."

"You little…" I said getting up.

"I think we'll be going now," Ruby said as she and her sister inched out towards their mats.

-Riley-

I stood on a platform with Blake next to me, Weiss on the other. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams," a blonde known as Ms. Goodwitch began. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

"These teammates," a silver haired man known as Headmaster Ozpin continued, "will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." He then began explaining the objective. _Get a relic, go to cliff, kill everything._

Next thing I knew Blake flew of the cliff. "What the hell? Crap!" I screamed as I launched off the cliff. _Okay, landing strategy._ I pulled out my balistic knife from its hip sheath and shot the blade at a large tree trunk. When it shot, a rope was connecting the blade and handle, so when the blade hit a tree, it allowed me to swing around the tree until I hit the ground. Thankfully, I didn't land on my butt... however I did land on my face and blacked out.

(-)

I came to and found myself leaning up against a tree. I looked up and saw a girl with rabbit ears sitting at my feet. "What happened?"

She stood up and I took in her features. She was wearing a grey shirt and short shorts, with a black jumpsuit underneath and a suitcase on her back. "I saw you passed out and since you're my partner, I helped you. I'm Velvet."

"You know if you hadn't stayed you could've found someone else. You become partners at eye contact. Why would you stay for me?" I asked.

"Because you're a Faunus," she whispered.

No no no! I reached up to feel my wolf ears and I realized my hat must have fallen off when I fell. "Don't you dare tell a soul," I growled standing up.

"I w-"

My rage blinded my judgement and I cut her off by grabbing her throat. "Not. A. Soul." I released her and she fell to the ground crying.

"Ok," she gasped.

I turned and I walked away, picking up my hat and putting it on.

-Velvet-

I followed the brown haired boy, praying to dust he didn't turn and kill me. If he hates me already, how am I going to get through four years? Why would he grab my throat like that? I wasn't going to-

"Velvet," he said, turning his head to face me.

"Yes," I stuttered. _Oh dust, please don't kill me!_

"I'm sorry for how I acted. My wolf blood made me act totally out of line. It's just that my sister, Blake, says we can't let anyone know we're Faunus."

"I understand how you are afraid to be treated, I've been treated like dirt my entire life because of my ears," I said stroking my rabbit ears. "But I didn't know a Faunus's animal blood could influence their actions."

"It's rare," the wolf Faunus replied. "And I'm not proud of what it makes me do."

"It's okay," I soothed. "I forgive you."

"Thanks, the names Riley," he informed. "The relics shouldn't be too far ahead."

We continued walking in silence, however unlike before, it wasn't as tense. Sure I was still slightly thrown over his actions, but he seemed like he just had a hard time like all Faunus.

Heard a branch break behind us and I turned around. "What was that?" I asked backing up so we were back to back.

I heard him sniff the air. "Beowolves, at least a dozen of them."

I tensed. Beowolves were notorious for targeting rabbit Faunus. "They're after my scent, we have to leave," I begged.

"Go!" he commanded, pulling out his knives. "I'll cover you!"

I ran into a cluster of bushes, Riley close behind. One of the Grimms roared and we heard many of them trample into the bushes, chasing us. We emerged into a clearing where a pack of 9 adult Beowolves were waiting for us. "We're completely surrounded!" I shouted.

"We're completely screwed," Riley growled


	2. Chapter 2

S Chapter 2

/* Velvet's weapon hasn't been revealed at the time of me writing this, so in this story she has none **yet**. She just uses raw dust currently in my story along with a small dagger I have yet to name.

I am also taking game design classes where I am required to create an original character and sketch concept art for them. So I chose Riley, and I will attempt to find a way to make that available to those who would like some visual reference to his appearance. */

-Riley-

I scanned the line of beowolves, looking for a hole to punch through. "I'll make an opening!" I said as I switched my combat knife to its pistol form. I charged one of the beowolves in the clearing shooting him thrice in the head to kill him, with Velvet close behind.

We ran through the hole I provided but two beowolves were right behind us, while the rest were trying to figure out what had happened. "Keep going!" I ordered her as I pulled out my ballistic knife and shifted my pistol back into a combat knife. I shot the ballistic knife at the first beowolf, the knife hitting it in the chest, then retracted it and swing the the now whip at the second, tying up its legs and tripping it. I fully retracted the blade and pounced on the Grimm's back, stabbing it in the neck with both knives.

An abrupt smack sent me flying into a tree. I looked up and saw the first wounded Beowolf slowly inching towards me. I looked around frantically for me weapon and saw it still in the dead Beowolf's neck. _Time to say goodbye, I guess._ I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

-Velvet-

I turned back to see an angry beowolf advancing on Riley. _I have to do something!_ I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a pile of red dust. _This'll do._ "Fire!" I shouted as I threw the dust at the Grimm. The beowolf turned to see me throw the pile of dust that gradually turned into a basketball-sized fireball that his it in its wounded chest, igniting its fur.

I ran up to Riley to check on his condition. "Are you okay?" I asked as I lifted him up, and allowed him to lean on me.

"I'll live," he replied as he regained his senses. He ran over to grab his knives from the beowolf he had killed, before looking at the four beowolves closest to us. "We're going to have to make a stand. You got more dust?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Let's do this."

He charged at a beowolf, slashing at its hind legs, causing it to buckle over. I ran up to it and karate chopped its neck causing it to cry out in pain. I threw a handful of light blue dust down its throat, causing the ice crystals to rip its insides apart.

I turned to face another beowolf, and threw a handful of yellow dust at it, shocking it and incapacitating it. I saw Riley was still trying to take down the third beowolf, so I focused on the last. I threw some experimental brown dust I had mixed to get her at it. Besides temporarily blinding it, it seemed unaffected and charged me.

I pulled out my small dagger I used for close combat while Riley appeared at my side to help me fight the beast. It raced towards us on all fours, and we braced ourselves in our battle poses. It suddenly stopped ten yards away from us and squatted down.

"Is it about to-" I was interrupted as the beowolf proceeded to 'excrete wastes'.

"You managed to make laxatives from dust," Riley teased, scanning the next wave of beowolves.

I was speechless at the sight, and turned away from the disgusting scene. Like me, the other beowolves were repulsed and slowed their advance.

"Let's hurry up before he finishes," Riley said, before we ran towards some ruins in the distance.

-Riley-

I checked behind us as Velvet and I ran onto a stone platform. No beowolves in sight. "Wow," I hunched over and panted. "That happened."

"Please don't remind me," Velvet responded. Walking up to some chess pieces on a stone stand. "What do you think these are doing here?"

"These must be the 'relics'," I deduced. "Pick one and let's go." I watched her pick up a black knight. "Why that one?"

"Reminds me of us Faunus," she responded, holding it in both her hands to study it.

"Friendlies sighted!"

We turned to see a teen about 5'5", decked out in forest green military gear, a buzzcut for his black hair, brown eyes, and a pair of dog tags around his neck. Next to him was a girl slightly shorter than he was, with red hair, green eyes, and a black jumpsuit with silver armor pieces. The boy had a silver axe out, while the girl wielded a black staff.

"Hey!" The girl called. They jogged up to me and Velvet and put away their weapons. "Hi," the girl said, extending her hand. "I'm Laura Rowe."

Velvet and I shook her hand while the boy introduced himself. "Signal graduate Kevin Johnson at your service," he said with a salute. "Have you found the PC yet?"

"Yeah," Velvet replied meekly as she held out the black knight. "They're chess pieces."

"Rowe, I'll be back with the PC. Prepare to go to the evac point for extraction!" he said as he jogged to the chess pieces.

"He sure is a piece of work," I laughed, earning a giggle from Velvet.

Laura sighed. "He's been like that since we got here," she muttered.

"Wanna head to the cliff together? It'll be safer," I offered.

"Sure," Laura responded. "C'mon Kevin!"

"Oscar Mike!" Kevin responded as he jogged over to us. "Precious cargo is secured." He looked up and paled. "Nevermore!"

We looked up to see a giant raven soaring above us. "Beowolves are one thing, but nevermores are another. Let's get out of here," I said.

We ran across the platform to a stone bridge. "Do you see him?" Laura asked.

"Up ahead, he's nose diving!" I shouted. Velvet and I dove to the left, nearly falling off into the abyss below, while Kevin and Laura dove right.

"We gotta kill this thing," Laura growled as we all got up.

"Copy that!" Kevin shouted as he pulled out his axe. He shifted it into an assault rifle and started spraying at the Grimm. "Covering fire!"

The Grim mcircled around and shrugged off Kevin's bullets while Laura pulled out her staff. It went in for a nosedive straight at her while she shifted her staff into a shotgun.

"Boom, bitch!" she taunted as she shot the Grimm in the face at no more than 10 meters. She cocked her shotgun smugly as it temporarily retreated.

"We have to finish it off together!" Kevin shouted. "Scarletina, throw your knife!"

"G-g-got it!" Velvet studdered, he knife sailing through the air.

"Rowe, skeet shoot it!" Kevin ordered.

"Right." Laura took aim, them blasted the knife, sending it flying even faster.

"My turn!" Kevin shouted as he loaded what looked to be an under barrel grenade launcher on his rifle. "Fire in the hole!" He shot a fiery grenade at Velvet's knife, setting it on fire. "Mikhail, the rest is up to you!"

"Right," I responded. I drew my combat knife and activated my semblance. Shadows consumed my figure from the feet up and I traveled up the nevermore's shadow, reappearing right under it.

Velvet's dagger impaled itself fully in the nevermore's underside as I switched my blade into its pistol form. I repeatedly shot the burnt wound, trying to hit the hit the dagger when it shot out of the nevermore's back and the giant crow started to plummet. I reactivated my semblance, appearing safely at the ground as me and the others watched the Grimm's corpse fall into the abyss.

"Wow," Laura chuckled. "THAT happened."

"Yeah," I panted. "Screw that guy."

(-)

Laura, Velvet, Kevin and I stood in the crowd as Professor Ozpin was calling out team assignments. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna," I gave my sister a wave as she got on stage, "and Yang Xiao Long. You four will make up team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose!" I frowned that my sister didn't get to lead her own team, but was happy I knew she was in good hands.

"And finally," Professor Ozpin continued, "Kevin Johnson, Velvet Scarlatina, Laura Rowe, and Riley Mikhail." The four of us walked up to the stage. "You four retrieved the black knight pieces. You will now be known as team KVLR, led by... Kevin Johnson!"

"Way to go buddy!" I said as I patted Kevin on the back. I scanned the crowd to find my sister with her team. She smiled at me and nodded. I smiled as I looked to my left and saw Kevin saluting Ozpin, Laura rolling her eyes at him, and Velvet looking shyly at the ground.

"Hey," I whispered to the rabbit Faunus. "Could be worse." She raised an eyebrow at me. "You could have been placed on a team called 'coffee'." I was rewarded with a giggle and smirked. _A jarhead, a sarcastic chick, and a cute bunny. Not bad._

/That's chapter 2. For the record, Velvet lost her dagger in the initiation. If her weapon airs before the chapter 4, I'll use the canon one. If not, I'll just make one up for her. Also if people could shoot me ideas for Laura and Kevin's semblances, that would be appreciated. Have a nice day and please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

S Chapter 3

/* Longest chapter out of all my stories yet HYPE!

In other new I got an SAO wall scroll for my room. I just wish the second season of the show would pick up a little bit. */

-Riley-

A month had passed since initiation. My team had really bonded well. Kevin was still a bit over the top with his military hot-headed lifestyle, but was otherwise very open to ideas and he made an excellent leader. Laura was still sarcastic but she just takes some getting used to.

Velvet on the other hand...

(-)

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling in the middle of the night. I never was able to sleep well, and having to wear a beanie to bed isn't very comfortable either. I looked to the bed next to me and Velvet was figeting in her sleep. _Bad dream._ My gaze shifted across the room to Laura's bed. She had been sleeping on one side holding some picture close to her, snoring loudly. She was also dampening her pillow with drool, something that someone could easily bring up to hold over her head forever. _If only I had a camera for this._ I glanced over to Kevin's bunk and saw him sucking his thumb like a baby, whilst holding a brown Teddy bear. _Oh dear dust! Isn't he seventeen?_

A brief cry from the bed beside me made me slightly jump, and I whipped my head around to see Velvet sitting straight up, eyes wide open in fear. I shot out of my bed and whispered, "Velvet, it's okay. It's only a dream."

She shivered then looked me in the eye. She recognized it was me, and calmed down slightly. "Oh, sorry I woke you up."

"It's ok," I whispered back, sitting on her bed and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Wanna talk about it, it makes things easier to bare. My sister says a burden shared is a burden halved."

"It was a memory. Of my house in Vale getting burnt down. My dad didn't make it," she said, choking back tears.

"Velv, it's ok," I said hugging her and letting cry on my chest. "It's ok."

(-)

A week later my team was eating lunch alongside team RWBY, my sister's team, and team JNPR, clos friends of theirs. Team RWBY and I sat on one side while team JNPR, Laura, and Kevin sat on the other. Velvet had yet to arrive.

"Where's your partner?" I looked up from my plate of spaghetti to see my sister's concerned yellow eyes.

I set down my fork with a sigh. "I dunno, haven't seen her since Professor Port's class."

"Scarlatina has been acting quite shy lately, well, even more so than usual," Kevin said before slurping up about three mouthfuls of spaghetti at once.

"Kevin? That's friggin' gross, even for you," Laura laughed. "But I have to agree with him."

"She's a Faunus, what do you expect?" Wiess dismissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled, Blake having to place a shoulder on my head to prevent me from standing.

"No need to be so aggressive, even if she's your partner," Wiess responded. "It's widely known Faunus are intimidated by humanity, with the exception if the criminals of the White Fang."

I wanted nothing more than to grab her by the collar and punch her, but Ren from JNPR responded, "I don't think that's very accurate."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "The Faunus at Signal had a higher grade and performance average than humans did."

"Still," Wiess continued stubbornly, "the majority of them work as mere laborers."

"Where they die in dust mines like yours and aren't even given a funeral pyre, let alone buried?" I spat.

"That is _false_! Thank you very much. You might want to get better sources, because yours are liars and slanderers!"

_Liars and slanderers? Well, maybe the second. But my parents died in those mines you little b-_

"Ow! That hurts!"

My head whipped around to see Velvet getting her rabbit ears pulled by none other than Cardin Winchester and team CRDL. My blood boiled and Blake got up to restrain me. "It's not worth it," she whispered.

_Not worth it to save my partner?!_

"Please stop," Velvet begged.

"See," Cardin laughed with his team, "told you they were real." He gave Velvet's ears a final, painful pull before letting go, Velvet collapsing on the ground, her food scattered on the floor with her. Velvet got up and sulked to an abandoned little table, bawling.

I got free of Blake's grip and walked up to her with my lunch in hand. I sat next the her and slid my tray in front of her. "He will **never** touch you again," I promised.

-Velvet-

I grabbed my fork with my hand visibly shaking. "H-how can-n you p-p-promise that?" I asked, tears dampening my blouse. I saw the look in Riley's eyes and was reminded of when we first met.

"Hey, bunny-bun!" I looked over and saw one of team CRDL, the blue haired boy, sit on the other side of Riley, reaching out for my hand in front of my partner. "We're sorry, little freak, but now you got your big strong boyfriend to- Son of a ursa!"

I looked over in horror to see Riley stabbed the boy's hand and pinned it to the table with my unused butter knife. Calmly, Riley downed the rest of his glass of orange juice, smashed it against the table and held the edge to the former tormenter's throat. "Call her that again, bitch. See it you can breath with a throat full of glass," Riley said in a low voice.

"You wanna explain what you did to did to Sky's hand?" I looked up to see Cardin and the rest of his team standing over us.

"He was harassing my partner, so I showed him what I do to intolerant punks," Riley responded, standing to look Cardin a aye level, despite being a few inches shorter.

"Better watch your back, kid," Cardin threatened, "especially in dueling class. We'll get you back for this."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Riley spat.

I tugged at Riley's arm. "Riley, let's just go back to the others."

We started walking back until Cardin shouted, "That's right, listen to your little sex toy!"

When we got back to the table, the group of twelve was silent. "I swear, I'll rip his dust-damned head off," Riley growled.

"Right behind you, he makes me sick," Phyrra spat.

"It must be hard being a Faunus," Yang sympathized.

"Ooh I know! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested.

"Hoorah!" Kevin cheered.

"That seems a little extreme," Ruby responded.

"And ripping his head off isn't?" Jaune countered.

-Blake-

Later that day, all the first year teams were gathered in Professor Goodwitch's dueling class. "Now it has come to my attention there was an... incident... between two teams at lunch. Can teams CRDL and KVLR send a representative?"

"I've been waiting for this," Riley muttered as he walked forward.

"Your dead bucket hat!" Cardin warned as he sent a boy with a green mohawk forward.

"I understand the best way to settle some bad blood is a duel," Goodwitch explained. "So here are the rules. Weapons stay in melee form for the entirety of the duel. No maiming, excessive bruising or other unsportsmanlike conduct, understand? Now take your positions!" Russel pulled out two curved green daggers while Riley took out Stallion's Pryde.

"Kick his ass!" The blue haired boy shouted, nursing a bandaged hand.

"Pull a reversal!" Laura suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Just remember he's not a grim." I faintly heard Riley wish he was and frowned.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Sky," Russel said.

"He deserved it, the Faunus of Beacon are off limits to bullies," Riley said through gritted teeth.

"Why, why do you defend those animals!" Russel demanded.

"Plot twist!" Riley yelled as he threw his hat off. "I'm one of those _animals!_" Hidden in short Riley's brown hair, was two brown, furry wolf ears.

"Your brother's a Faunus?" Yang whispered.

"I guess I'll just have to beat you like the dog you are," Russel laughed.

"Begin!" Goodwitch commanded.

Russel let out a battle cry as he lunged forward. He slashed with one dagger which Riley blocked with his combat knife. Russel used his other blade in an attempt to slash at Riley's feet, but Riley blocked it to. They separated back before Russel taunted, "So that's why you're so protective of Velvet. Tell me, does she really enjoy doggie?"

"Shut up!" Riley barked as he pushed Russel back, staggering him. Riley took advantage of his of balance opponent to slash at him with both blades, but Russel managed to parry his strike to the side, their faces coming close.

"How does it feel to know you mom was a someone's bitch in both meanings?" he laughed before head butting Riley off his feet, his knives flying to the sides. "Night night, mutt!" Russel drove his daggers down straight at Riley's chest, but Riley rolled to the side and got to his feet.

"Russel will kill him if things don't let up!" Ruby said.

"Don't count my brother out yet. He's one of the best fighters I've ever seen," I responded calmly. _And one of the best fighters the White Fang ever had._

Russel took another swipe at Riley, who dodged it and retaliated with an uppercut, making Russel drop a dagger. Russel grabbed Riley by the shoulder, but Riley grabbed the wrist he had his dagger in and gave it a twist, breaking it. Russel screamed in pain as he dropped his dagger and doubled over, giving Riley the opportunity to end the duel.

Riley took it and grabbed the nearest weapon, which happened to be one of Russell's daggers, and grabbed Russel by the collar of his shirt. "You lose." He dropped Russel and his dagger, picked up his own knives, and started to walk out of the room.

"Get back and fight me, you coward. Fight me, mutt, FIGHT ME!" Russel screamed, but Riley kept on walking. "I said fight me!" Russel screamed as he picked up his dagger in his good hand and rushed my unarmed brother.

"That's enough Mr. Thrush," Goodwitch commanded, stepping in front of him. "Class dismissed, but you will stay after."

I spotted Velvet walk down to get Riley's hat and she and the rest of their team ran after my brother. I got up to return to my dorm when Yang pulled me aside to her, Wiess and Ruby. "Your brother's a Faunus?" Wiess boomed.

/'Tis a wrap. I've decided on a semblance for Kevin- time distortion. (Two different people suggest it.) I'm still looking for a semblance for Laura though. (Blue - The First Traveller, teleportation is basically what Riley does, except with shadows.) Reviews would be very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

S Chapter 4

-Velvet-

After an hour of searching we found Riley sitting on the edge of the roof of the dorms, staring at the sunset. "Hey," I said taking a seat besides him.

"I'm a monster..."

"What do you mean, Mikhail?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't want to duel him, I wanted to kill him. My whole life has been spent defending Faunus from discriminatory humans, and I can't escape it," Riley sighed.

"When were you going to tell us you were a Faunus?" Laura asked.

"Velvet knew since initiation, but I didn't plan on anyone but Blake and Ozpin knowing," Riley responded pulling out a Zippo and lighting it. He stared at the flame before continuing, "The only reason Velvet found out was she came across me unconscious from the fall when my hat fell off."

"Speaking of that," I said, pulling out said hat, "here."

"Keep it," he told me, "I don't need it anymore."

Laura came up and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. "Personally, I couldn't care less that you were a Faunus. And I'm pretty sure Kevin agrees. And if anyone does, then screw those guys."

-Blake-

I was cornered by my whole team, who were bombarding me about Riley. "Shut up!" I yelled. I received fearful stares from my teammates, I never yelled. "As you can see, he's not my blood brother. I met him shortly after his parents died in one of the Schnee dust mines. I took him in and taught him everything he knows."

"Why did he want to keep his Faunus identity a secret?" Ruby asked.

"The very same reason he helped Velvet and always gets into arguments with Wiess, some humans think the Faunus are an inferior species," I responded.

"Well I for one am appalled by you and your brother's dishonesty," Weiss huffed.

"And people like you are the reason he disguised himself as a human!" I retorted.

"Easy you two!" Yang said, coming in between me and Weiss. "So what her brother's a Faunus? I'm with Blake, it's nobody's business to be judging him for his species."

"If you had seen the things I had - friends, family, board members be killed or kidnapped - you'd think the same about lying Faunus," Weiss said, exiting for our dorm.

"Ruby, what do you think?" Yang said.

"I guess, he never really _lied_ to us. I just wish he had trusted us," Ruby meekly responded.

"Because it would be wrong to have three of us know and keep it a secret from our fourth team member," I responded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my brother."

-Riley-

I sat on the roof with my team in silence. I stared in the distance, feeling guilty I had tried to keep such a big secret from my team. That I was still keeping an even bigger secret from them.

"Riley?" I heard Blake call.

I stood up and turned around. "Yeah, sis?"

"You did good today. I'm proud to be your sister, even if not in blood," Blake smiled.

I heard sarcastic remarks from Laura and snickers from Kevin but ignored them. "Thanks, not everyone would be too happy to have a Faunus as a foster brother."

"Come on, Riley," Velvet said tugging on my arm. "It'll be dinner soon."

-Velvet-

I sat next to Riley at our usual table. At first, the only two members of team CRDL not in the infirmary from hand injuries inflicted by Riley attempted to harass me, but backed off when they saw Riley walk up with a "'Sup?"

I just wished I wasn't such a burden for him. He was strong, brave, determined, but always had to look out for me. Maybe I should have let him pick a different partner. Maybe...

"Velvet!"

I snapped back into reality with all eyes on me.

"Would you go out with me?" Riley asked me.

"W-what?!" I blushed a shade redder than Pyrrha's hair.

"We need to practice for our team duels. You and me will practice together and Laura and Kevin will practice. Then we'll get together and have a match," he said.

"Oh, " I said. "Sure. I can test the new dust mixtures I've been making."

"Just make sure it's none of that laxative stuff from initiation," he smirked. I heard drinks being spat out and laughter erupting from our friends.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" I said, my blush returning.

"Couldn't resist. Meet me after dinner," he teased as he got up with his tray and left.

As soon as Riley was out of a (Faunus) earshot, Yang began teasing me. "So he finally asked you out!"

"It's not like that! We're just training!" I said, trying to shrink my head into my shoulders.

"You realize we didn't have to split up, right, Scarlatina?" Kevin said.

"He just wants "alone time" with you," Laura snickered.

"I don't think it's our business whether they're dating or not," Ren commented.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"You gotta admit they'd make a cute couple!" Nora said energetically.

"Yeah, the bunny and her wolf!" Ruby shouted.

I looked a Pyrrha, eyes pleading for her help. "Even if Velvet did like him, he'd be completely oblivious," she reasoned. "Like some other boys here," she added under her breath.

"I'd rather not play matchmaker," Blake said, getting up. "I'll be in the library."

Thankfully the conversation died after that - until I left to meet Riley.

(-)

I grabbed my stash of dust from my room, but was cornered by Yang, Nora, and Laura when I opened the door. They grabbed me and pulled me inside, locking the door.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"We're gonna help set you up with Riley, of course," Nora said cheerfully.

"I d-don't-"

"Constantly lose focus around him? Spend all the time you can with him? Secretly have a crush on your partner?" Laura asked.

"F-fine!" I said. "It's not like he returns my feelings."

"Cuz he really didn't stab one guy and break another's wrist for you or anything," Yang sighed.

"He's just helping his partner out," I reasoned.

"You have to admit that's pretty extreme," Laura said.

"Look, I just wanna get my dust and meet him," I said, grabbing my suitcase full of dust under my bed.

"Fine," Yang said, before pulling out a wrapper from her pocket. "At least take this."

I took the wrapper and read the brand and my face once again became a tomato. "Y-yang!"

"What? Couples not ready for kids should use protection," she shrugged.

"B-but we aren't-" I stammered out.

"Look, it's just a gift. For when you are," Laura said innocently.

I sighed and walked out of my dorm, thoroughly humiliated.

/That's a wrap! I needed to start my Riley/Velvet shipping somewhere. (Romance was never my forte.) Also don't worry about that last part. I don't plan on ever writing any sexually explicit material in my FF career. I just think it'd be pretty funny for Laura and Yang to tease Velvet about it. Have a nice day and also leave a review if you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

S Chapter 5

-Riley-

I sat on a bench outside the dorms, waiting for Velvet to come. Sure enough, the bunny Faunus came out of the door in her combat gear, suitcase slung over her shoulder. "Took you long enough," I teased.

"Sorry, Yang and Laura were harassing me," she said.

"Did they not see what I did to the last person who did that?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"N-no!" she said. "I m-mean yes. I-I... T-they were just teasing like you do!" she stammered out.

"Okay, then," I took a deep breath before continuing, "what's in the suitcase. I always see that at your bed, but never know what's inside it."

"Oh!" she said, placing the suitcase down. "It's my dust collection." She inputted a code to open it and it popped open, a large rainbow of dust inside of it.

"Isn't there just red, blue and yellow dust?" I asked, picking up a glass bottle of grey dust.

"The only natural forms of dust are fire, ice, and electricity, so yes," she explained, picking up some green dust. "But I enjoy mixing them together with this green dust I created to make different colors with a variety of effects."

"So that green dust is like a stabilizer?" She nodded. "And I'm assuming that brown dust is the laxative from initiation. So what are the others?" I asked.

She took a glove from her her suitcase and put it on. She then poured some of the grey dust into her gloved hand. "This grey one is like a stun dust. It freezes the body's nerves for about an hour." She threw it at a nearby bird and it tensed up, crashing to the ground.

"Nice!" I praised.

"There's more," she smiled cheerfully. "This white one is my favorite!" She poured some white dust into her hand and threw it at a nearby rock. The rock disappeared without a trace, as if it were never there.

"Invisibility?" The bunny Faunus nodded. "Remind me again how Cardin managed to bully a girl with this kind of an arsenal?"

"I h-h-hadn't tested any of it yet!" Velvet defended.

_She's kinda cute when she stammers._ "Ok then, you know a girl's desperate when she comes to the big bad wolf for help," I teased.

"That's cute. Tell me Riley, is she your new chew toy or snuggle bunny?" Velvet and I turned to see Cardin Winchester and the last teen of his team.

"No, she's my friend. _Your teammates _are my chew toys. And I suggest leaving before you end up like them," I threatened.

"Whatever," Cardin said as he and his teammate walked off.

-Velvet-

The next day me and my team onto the airship headed for Vale together and sat in front of team RWBY. "Have a fun time last night?" Yang whispered.

"He had already showed her his, so she showed him hers," Laura whispered.

"Shut up!" I whispered.

"Oh come on, Velvet. You're no fun," Laura pouted. "Besides we know you'd make him work for it."

I blushed and looked over to my partner, who was in a conversation with Kevin and Ruby over sharpshooting skills. Unfortunately, Yang caught my glance and proceeded to tease me about it.

"Just ask him," she said.

"Ask me what?" Riley called from across the room. "Faunus ears."

"We'll talk later," Yang promised. I only rolled my eyes as the ship landed.

-Blake-

"The Faunus army were under trained and had less arms, they stood no chance!" Weiss argued.

"The Faunus had nothing to lose. They weren't in a foreign land, they weren't unsure of their enemy, and they definitely didn't have a lack of motivation!" my brother retorted.

"Guys!" Ruby said coming in between the two. "Cool it. It's a Friday night and we can do whatever we want in the town. So let's just forget about this argument." Riley snorted while Weiss shook her head.

"Good, now that that's settled, to the ammo sh-" Ruby was cut off by an explosion across the street. We turned to see ten hooded figures rush from a nearby dust shop. The owner, an old man in overalls, ran out shaking his fist at the robbers.

"Mikhail, Rose," Kevin said.

"On it," my brother replied as he and Ruby used their semblances to chase the followers. "Belladonna, you and Scarlatina try and see what happened from the owners side of things. The rest of us try and help out Rose and Mikhail, go!" The rest of the group chased in the direction of Ruby, Riley, and the robbers while Velvet and I ran to the old man.

"Sir, are you ok?" I asked as I arrived at his shop.

"DoI look ok? Those thieves just stole 10,000 lien worth of dust!" He looked from me to Velvet. "You, you're one of those freaks! You here to finish the job?" he accused as he took a step towards Velvet, causing her to step back.

"Sir, Velvet here is no criminal. So those robbers were Faunus?" I asked, stepping in between the two.

"Not just any Faunus, White Fang scum."

-Riley-

I loved the rush of my semblance, as ruby used her speed to whiz past pedestrians, I jumped from shadow to shadow, teleporting at a rate nearly invisible to the naked eye. One side effect of my semblance was that it forced my brain to produce copious amounts of adrenaline to keep my mind at the same pace as my power, giving me the ultimate high.

I reached the thieves shortly before Ruby due to them making the unfortunate (for them) move of running into an alley. I appeared in front of them literally out of shadows with a "'Sup?"

The first fainted from shock, while the rest drew short swords or plasma rifles. I drew Stallion's Pryde and deflected a charge from one of the thieves using my ballistic knife, jabbing him with the handle of my combat knife, causing him to double over. "Anyone else?"

Two more rushed me but were slashed and fell on their backs, a trail of roses drifting in a breeze. "Started the party without me, huh?" Ruby said as she appeared by my side, Crescent Rose drawn.

Another thief came forward, opening fire with his rifle. I stepped in front of Ruby, doing my best to deflect the shots with my blades until one bolt snuck past my guard and burned my knee, causing me to kneel.

Ruby took the opportunity to leap over me, slashing her scythe at the thief, who dove to avoid her scythe, but the Crescent Rose's blade caught his shirt and sent him into the concrete wall to our left.

The young girl then aimed the blade behind her and starting firing off sniper shots to gain momentum and tackling through four of the unlucky thieves. She swung at the last one, but mid swing I shot my balistic knife at his leg, the blade tying around the limb, and tripped him.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted as her scythe sunk into the ground where he was standing. "He was mine!"

"Sorry," I laughed through gritted teeth, still clutching my burnt knee. "But you can have that first guy who's sneaking up on you." The girl turned to the first thief (the one that fainted) who had his rifle trained on her. I flipped my combat knife into its pistol form and shot him in the leg and her fell over, clutching the injured appendage. "Too late."

"Ruby, Riley, whare are you?" I heard Yang call.

"Were over here!" Ruby called back as she rushed to my side, laying me down and inspecting my knee.

We saw the rest of our group arrive, besides Blake and Velvet, weapons drawn. Yang immediately rushed to hug her sister and Laura walked to my side, one hand holding her staff idly, the other on her hip.

"Medic?" I offered.

She rolled her eyes and knelt down besides me, setting her staff down. He held her hands together, eyes closed, which stated glowing green as she rubbed my burnt knee, healing it using her semblance. "Come on Riley, its only a flesh wound."

I laid my head back and closed my eyes relaxing when Kevin asked, "Who are these guys?"

"White Fang members," I heard Weiss huff.

My eyes shot open and I sat up to inspect the incapacitated thieves. Black hoodies with white vests, black pants, and Grimm masks. _What the hell is th Fang doing randomly robbing dust shops?_

"Typical," Weiss continued. "Lowlives that have nothing better to do than steal Schnee Dust Company products."

"Just because they wear the uniform, doesn't mean they're the real thing," I rebutted, letting Laura lay me back down to continue healing my knee.

Weiss furiously turned to me. "You're defending these punks? They're just animals mad because 'the system is rigged'."

"Maybe we were just tired of being walked all over by humans like you!" I shot back with venom.

"WE?" Laura shouted, her healing halted.

I looked around and all eyes were on me. They not only knew I was a Faunus, but that I was a member of the White Fang. I did the only thing a person who wanted to live to see the next day would do: I activated my semblance and got out of there.

/Sorry Blue - The First Traveler, I like and idea I got in a PM where Laura had a healing ability together. I hope you all enjoyed the fifth chapter to this fic! And if you want more faster, leave a review of what part you liked the best and I'll try to incorporate more of it into my story. 1627 words, that's a new record for me!


	6. Chapter 6

Symbiotic Chapter 6

-Velvet-

Blake and I caught up with the rest of our teams, who were talking with some police officers while other cops lead members of the White Fang into custody. "White Fang?" Blake wondered, "What are they doing here?"

"Ask your brother," Weiss spat. "He's- mmmph!" Ruby quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Not here, let's go somewhere where it's just us to discuss this," Ruby said.

We rounded a corner away from the police and as soon as Ruby took her hand off Weiss's mouth, the heiress exploded. "First your brother hides the fact he's not human, now we find out he's affiliated with terrorists! Does he have any other secrets he wants to share?"

"Easy Weiss," I said, "we should at least give him a chance to defend himself."

"We did!" she retorted. "And the coward just ran away!"

"Nows not the time!" Blake silenced. "We need to find my brother!"

Before Wiess could debate Ruby cut in. "Fine, but he does owe us some answers."

"And we better get 'em," Weiss responded..

-Riley-

I sat in a local coffee shop the next morning across from a monkey Faunus, staring me down with a cup of coffee in his tail. "I thought I helped you get out of that life back in Mistral."

"I am out, I just..." I turned away from the Faunus. "A part of me misses that life, y'know. The adrenaline, the violence-" I was cut off by someone scratching behind my wolf ears.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here. Hello, Sun. It's been awhile."

"It has Blake," Sun nodded.

"The others are worried about you," my sister said, still scratching my extra set of ears from behind. Damn her, that was my only weak spot that turned me to jello.

"Mmm- we still have to... make sure the Fang... doesn't get a foothold here... in Vale," I said, turning my head to encourage Blake to continue scratching.

"On my way here, I heard of a Schnee freighter unloading a shipment down by the docks," Sun offered.

"That sounds like a plan," Blake nodded, stopping her scratching.

"What about our teams?" I asked.

"Mine's still on their way from Mistral for the tournament," Sun responded.

"And I think it's be better to prove we're not in the Fang anymore before we go back," Blake answered.

-Blake-

I crouched over the arm of a crane alongside my two companions, spying on a Schnee dust shipment on a freighter. One was my brother, Riley. My former White Fang partner, and one of the best infiltrators the Fang ever had.

The other was an old friend named Sun Wukong. Sun was an attractive, blonde monkey Faunus from Mistral. He was the same huntsman in training that helped me and Riley break off from the Fang and helped us get into Beacon.

"I see something!" Riley whispered.

He pointed to three dust airships with the White Fang logo etched into their sides that were descending nearby. Ten members of the Fang marched out of the ships armed with either a short sword or plasma rifle. Following them was a red haired Faunus with a black robe wielding a katana.

"Not him," I heard Sun mutter.

"Adam," I hissed. Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang. He was by far the deadliest fighter in the Fang.

"Squad 1, establish a perimeter. 2 and 3 start loading the dust onto the ships, move!" Adam commanded in his strained voice.

"Not this time," Riley muttered before drawing his weapon and jumping down.

"Riley!" I softly called out to him.

Riley landed softly and crept up behind Adam. He quickly held the ballistic knife on Adam's throat and the combat knife (in pistol form) toward the group of Fang.

"Riley? What the hell are you doing here?" Adam growled.

"Stopping you," Riley responded. "Brothers of the White Fang, look at yourselves! We used to be an organization for peace! Now what? Are we just common crooks now?"

"Unfortunately, little brother, pacifist ways don't cut it," Adam responded, shooting the shotgun at Riley's feet, causing an explosion that separated the two.

"Riley!" I shouted as Sun and I jumped down, weapons drawn.

"You should've stayed away, Blake!" Adam warned.

I stepped towards him, but Riley dashed forward shouting, "He's mine!"

Riley and Adam exchanges slashes, Adam's katana being able to keep up with Riley's knives. White Fang started to converge on him so Sun rushed in with his staff, taking them out 3 at a time.

I smirked then rushed to aid my brother. We kept up a constant barrage of slashes on Adam, but his pure speed and skill with a katana let him parry each of our attacks.

"Screw this," Riley cursed as we switched out weapons into their firearm forms. We then opened a barrage of fire on our former leader.

The dust cleared and Adam stood with his katana half-sheathed, the blade glowing with his semblance. "Crap!" I shouted as he swiped at us. His blade created a yellow curved line that hit both Riley and I and flew us into a wall, my eyes snapping shut from the pain.

"I wish if hadn't come to this," I heard Adam mutter. I opened my eyes halfway and saw Adam approach us with his katana drawn.

"No!" Sun said rushing him with his staff, but he was cut off by more White Fang members. "Blake! Riley!"

"Goodbye," Adam said as he raised his blade and brought it down. I waited for his blade to sink into me, but heard a clash of steel instead.

I looked up and Ozpin stood above me, cane blocking Adam's blade. "I'd appreciate it if you refrained from attacking my students," he said calmly.

"You... You're the one who turned them against me!" Adam said, slashing at Ozpin.

Ozpin effortless blocked it and replied, "No, your arrogance and obsession drove them away."

Adam took a step back. Two. "Next time, you'll pay for taking them." With that he and the Fang retreated to their airships and left.

Ozpin held out his hand. "I thought you got out of this life."

I noticed Sun pick up my brother who turned out to be unconscious before responding. "We did. This was to prove it to his team."

"You know even with this you'll still have to explain everything," he said, helping me to my feet.

"I know. Thank you Ozpin," I responded.

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Taking us in. We used to be no better than them, common crooks," I admitted.

"I took you two in because you weren't common and definitely not crooks. You were just," he paused briefly, "wayward teens."

/Fallout control next chapter. Reviews give me inspiration!


	7. Chapter 7

Symbiotic Chapter 7

-Riley-

_12 years ago..._

_I panted as I wiped some sweat from my forehead. I lifted a wooden katana and held it in a defensive stance, rocking a grey T shirt and a pair of ripped jeans._

_Across from me was a red haired Faunus about 4 years older than me with green eyes, a slightly darker shade than mine, and in black robe like mine, wielding a wooden katana. He swung at me with lightning speed, and I barely managed to block it. As soon as I did, he hit me in the guy with his hilt, causing me to double over._

_"Never leave yourself open to a Grimm, or they won't hesitate to kill you, little brother," he said._

_"I'm sorry, Adam," I said. Unlike Blake, he was my biological sibling. His name was Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus. And I was his kid brother always by his side, half-brother technically. We were sparring outside our cottage near the Schnee Dust Mine where our parents worked._

_"Just learn, okay?" He said, extending his hand. I lifted myself up with it and handed the katana back. _

_"This thing swings to slow," I complained. _

_Adam chuckled. "There's no way you could go into combat with a kitchen knife."_

_"Whatever-" I was cut off by a large explosion coming from the direction of the Dust Mines._

_Adam grabbed my hand and we rushed to the nearby Schnee Dust Mine, running past many Faunus miners who were running away, some carrying injured._

_As we reached the mines we saw our father a large Faunus with bear ears, carrying our mother, who had a subtle wolf tail, as the mine started to collapse. "Mom, Dad!"_

_"Adam, Riley, run!" our father managed to shout before the mine entrance collapsed, forever cutting us off from our parents._

(-)

"No!" I shouted, sitting up in a bed. I saw a blur of brunette swing back emitting an "eep!" before taking in my surroundings the infirmary, surrounded by my team, minus Velvet who seemed to be the blur, team RWBY, Sun, and Professor Ozpin.

"What happened?" I asked, a headache developing.

"You got pretty beat up fighting those White Fang thugs. Their leader managed to knock you, me, and Blake out before Ozpin chased him off," Sun replied as Laura and Kevin helped Velvet to her feet.

"So, you _and _Blake were members of the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," I replied lowering my eyes.

"I kinda don't blame you for what happened to you parents," Yang said.

"How did you know that?" I asked quickly.

"Velvet projected it," Ruby responded.

"What?" I asked, shifting my gaze to Velvet.

"I-I-I uh..." she stuttered.

"Miss Velvetina has the gift to read people's thoughts or dreams and even project them to others nearby," Ozpin replied for her.

"So my memory just now..." I trailed off, my parents death resurfacing again in my mind.

"We all saw it, from you eyes," Laura answered.

Kevin shook his head. "I can't believe you were able to overcome something like that at only four. You've got will, Mikhail." I smiled at him.

"Now don't you have something to say, Weiss?" Blake said, elbowing the heiress.

Weiss sighed. "I'm sorry I called you a liar. I had no idea the Faunus in our mines had that kind of apparent danger. I've already sent my father a message about the matter."

"After the kinds of things Blake and I did, a being guilty of lying is my least severe cri-"

"I don't want to hear it," Wiess interrupted. "You're on our side now, and that's all that matters."

(-)

I was cleared to leave the infirmary later that day, on the condition I didn't overwork my body. Bottom line - I was required to have a team member by my side the whole time.

I found myself sitting with Kevin on the rooftop in the late afternoon. "You know that I'm not suicidal right?" I asked as I saw he was jumpy.

"No, I'm letting you fall if you go over, I have... something else on my mind," he responded, not meeting my eyes.

"You're not gay are you?" I teased.

"No!" He retorted. "I just need help..."

"Being gay isn't a mental illness," I responded worried for my leader's safety.

"No, I just need some... dating advice," he admitted.

"And you're asking me?" I responded, eyebrow raised.

"You're my best guy friend... so yeah."

I couldn't help it, I giggled, which turned into a chuckle, and erupted into laughter. "I'm sorry, it's just I'm the last guy to ask about this."

He turned to me in horror. "_You're _not gay are you? 'Cuz I thought you and Scarlatina-"

"Woah," I interrupted. "First off, wolf boy don't swing that way. Second, me and Velvet are **not** a thing."

"Easy, Mikhail. You just seem so protective of her," he responded.

"White Fang habits," I shrugged. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Murma," he grumbled.

"What?"

"Lurma."

"Seriously? Speak up, dude."

"It's Laura, dust-damn it!" He shouted. I stared at him in shock. "What? More teasing?"

"No, you just called someone by their first name for once," I responded, regaining my composure.

"I'm so screwed!" he moaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Well... I'll help you out, once I figure something out," I said.

"If it's how to get into Scarlatina pants, I'm pretty sure she'd just say ok," he muffled.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "You know, Kevin. I haven't killed anyone since I left the White Fang six months ago. I think I'm about to relapse." I opened my eyes and he was sitting about five feet further from me. _Point delivered._

-Velvet-

I was doing homework on my bed when I heard the the door open and feet scurrying. _Probably someone who pissed off Laura._ I heard a second pair of footsteps, probably Laura seeking one of the boys' heads, walk by my side.

"Laura, what did he do thi-" I looked up to blond hair and lilac eyes, "Oh, hi Yang." Laura, who was apparently the first step of footsteps I heard, came up next to her.

"We need to talk," Laura begged, which was never a good sign.

"Girl talk," the brawler from RWBY clarified.

I groaned, setting my textbook down. "If this is that stupid 'Operation Rilvet' /* RILE • vet */ thing, please leave me alone."

"No, we're settling Laura's love life for a change," Yang snickered.

I sighed. "So who's the poor soul."

"Our leader," Laura responded with a glare.

I giggled. "Kevin? Kevin Johnson? I didn't think you had a thing for jarheads," I teased, happy I was finally able to pay her back.

"Karma, you're a bitch," she sighed. "Yes and I need you to find out if he returns my feelings without him knowing."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Your semblance, duh," Yang replied.

I frowned and continued my homework. "I'm not crazy like you two and invade people's privacy."

"You sure?" Yang snickered as she pulled out a carrot.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not selling out my leader for a carrot." _Even if it looks so... delicious. _Laura placed a box on my textbook and gave me puppy dog eyes that would put Ruby to shame. Curious, I opened the box. Inside was a carrot cake. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. "I hate you guys..."

/ Sinus infections suck. -FromWayWithLove


End file.
